


Unexpected Christmas Gifts

by Lady_Gelli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lovesquare, ML Secret Santa, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gelli/pseuds/Lady_Gelli
Summary: After Chat Noir told Ladybug he had no one to spend Christmas with, she volunteered to spend the whole day with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Unexpected Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is written for and dedicated to @couffajne on tumblr for ML Secret Santa 2019. :D

As she sat on a rooftop of some building admiring the view, Ladybug recalled a conversation she had with Chat Noir the other day how he had nobody to spend Christmas with since his family was busy, and all his friends had plans. Without much thought, Ladybug told him that she will spend the whole Christmas day with him since her family was away anyway. Besides from fighting villains and patrolling, they usually don’t spend a lot of time enjoying themselves. They were glad that would be changing, even for one day.

“Gosh, I wish I could redesign this suit with a winter coat.” Ladybug exclaimed into the open air of Paris. The slight freeze blew through her hair. Shortly after, she felt a thick piece of fabric wrapped around her. She turned around to see Chat Noir smiling back at her. “Chat…” He sat down next to her, dangling his legs over the building as she did. “Where did you get this?”

“My civilian self. I briefly detransformed to get it when I heard you were cold.” He positioned the fabric to wrap more securely over her. “Are you warm now?”

“Kitty, it’s a hoodie…” Chat continued looking at her, wondering what she was implying. “I’ll be warmer if I were to wear it instead of it dangling off me.”

“Oh!” He took the hoodie from behind her, find the opening of the head and placed it over her head. He gently took her left hand and placed it through the left sleeve, then doing the same for the right. After, Chat pulled the rim of the hoodie down further to cover her body as much as possible. To finish it off, he pulled the hood over her head. “There, are you warm now?”

With the hoodie being so big, the sleeves easily cover her hands. She took them to cover her cheeks and nose because one: it was freezing cold, and two: to hide the slight blush on her face. While doing that, she couldn’t help but sniff in the smell radiating from the hoodie. She removed her hands briefly from her face to look at Chat. “Your hoodie smells like-”

“Disappointment?”

“What? No. I was going to say Adrien: The Fragrance.” Chat didn’t say anything. “Oh, I see! You’re secretly a fan of Adrien.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, LB. I don’t use his fragrance. I naturally smell like this.” He avoided her glances.

“Right…” She looked below her to see Marc and Nathaniel sitting across from each other at a table outside of a coffee shop with hot chocolate in front of them. They were chatting away and were too far for Ladybug and Chat Noir to hear but based on their smiling faces it seem to be a positive interaction. “They’re so cute.”

Chat nodded. “Yes, they are…” As they admired the view, snow began to fall. Chat turned to Ladybug, who was letting the snow fall on her hand. “Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”

She smiled at him. “Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.”

“So, what’s the plan today, m’lady?” Chat took ahold of her hand, planting a gentle kiss on top.

She swung her legs back and forth as she thought about it. “We’re going to go to the post office and retrieve the presents people have sent us, then find somewhere where people won’t bug us to open the presents. It’s a little complicated though. Last time I was at the post office, there were a lot of presents for us. We need somewhere big.”

“Like a warehouse?”

“Pretty much.”

“Ok, and then we can hire a truck mover to move our presents to that warehouse.” Chat added.

“Good plan, but no money.”

“I got money. Just leave it to me.” Ladybug gave him a skeptical look as he smirked. “Also LB, before we do all that, want to go shopping?”

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as the mover drove away after moving their presents inside a warehouse that they rented for the day. Both had on Christmas themed pajamas with a jacket, with a small blanket hanging from their shoulder, and hot chocolate in hand. “Chat…where did you get the money for this?” Ladybug asked.

“It’s just money I’ve been saving up. Plus, it cost less because of the superhero discount.”

“That’s nice. Let’s go open the present now.” They closed the door before heading to an empty space among the presents and sat down. There were a brief moment of silence as they got comfy. “Hey, what’s with the comment you made earlier?”

“What comment?” Chat asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Don’t think you can just pretend you didn’t say it. You said ‘disappointment’? What is that about?” Chat Noir had always been the one to joke around, but earlier when he said that there seem to be some truth to it, so she was a bit concern.

“Family stuff. Personal stuff. I thought you don’t want us talking about this kind of things?” It was mainly due to their secret identity, so they usually try to keep it private.

“Still, if there is something negative on your mind and you’re struggling, I would be open to talk and be there for you, you know?”

He stared at her for a while, then smiled. “You’re so cute.” LB rolled her eyes. “Honestly… sometimes it’s just a bit lonely and overwhelming.”

“Not to mention Hawkmoth not leaving us alone.”

“Yeah! That too.”

“Hey Chat…you know you’re not a disappointment, right? You helped me out so much and had done a lot for Paris. You’re greater than you think.” It makes Ladybug feel uneasy that Chat Noir felt this way. Although he jokes around a lot, she wouldn’t be able to do her superhero duties without him by her side. In her eyes, he contributes so much, and even though she doesn’t know what kind of person Chat is in his civilian life, she was sure he did some great thing as well.

He smiled. “Same for you, LB. I know sometimes you tend to doubt yourself and get overwhelm because of all the things on your plate. Please remember that you’re not alone. We’re partners. I’ll take on this burden with you. I’ll always be by your side.” She smiled, taking a sip of hot chocolate. “Hey LB, you should open my present first.”

“Alright, you open mine at the same time.”

They both got up to find the present. After doing so, they sat back down, giving each other a look before they tear open the present. Immediately after opening the present, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and chuckled. Chat Noir had gotten Ladybug a music box whereas Ladybug had gotten him a snow globe.

“I made that.” Chat confessed. “I played the song too.”

“That’s so thoughtful. Thank you, kitty.” She briefly shuffled her hand into his hair. “I made yours as well. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you, m’lady. I like it a lot.” The smile on Chat Noir’s face remained until he finished reading the letter that came with the present. His smile was replaced with widen eyes and his mouth dropping.

“What’s wrong?” When Chat didn’t say anything, Ladybug got closer to take a look, but he moved away. Eventually, she yanked the letter out of his hand and began reading. As she finished, it was followed by a scream.

On the letter, Ladybug wrote a sincere letter to Chat Noir about how much she appreciate him as a partner, but just at the end where she sign her name she signed Marinette instead of Ladybug. She thought back to when she wrap the present, too occupied with making sure she sign her name this time that she didn’t think of signing with her superhero name.

Chat Noir inched closer, embracing her in his arms. “I thought I was going crazy, denying myself the opportunity to like Marinette because of my feelings for Ladybug. To find out you’re Marinette makes me overjoyed.”

Ladybug moved away from the hug. “Chat, thank you for liking me. I won’t lie and say that I didn’t have some feelings for you, but still I can’t-”

“Do you like Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug was slightly taken aback. “Do you? As in you romantically like him? That’s why you can’t be with me, right?” Chat Noir wasn’t sure, but maybe her strange behavior towards him as Adrien was due to that reason.

Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to say it, but since her secret was out, she figured she’ll be honest. “…Yes.”

The biggest smile lighted up Chat Noir’s face. “Marinette, I’m Adrien.”

“Adrien Agreste?” He nodded. “You’re Adrien Agreste?” He nodded again. “Oh my…” Ladybug gasped, couldn’t believe it. She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Against his ear, she whispered. “Thank goodness.”

Ladybug moved away, facing him. Her eyes never left his. Both smiling so wide, trying to contain their tears of joy. With a swift motion, Chat kissed her on the nose which resulted in a giggle from Ladybug. Chat scooted behind her, embracing her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Marinette.”

She intertwined her hand into his. “Merry Christmas, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~L.G.


End file.
